Codename: Kids next door - LOVE
by Dark Angel Sympathy
Summary: Anybody remember the episode of KND O.F.F.I.C.E.? Well, what if it all went differently. Cookie's mom didn't go that day? He met a different girl who he escaped with and got even closer to her? And she became apart of the KND, becoming closer to Numbah four than any other person?


Numbah four was shoved into a pink and white room, with rainbow monkey's scattered everywhere. Fake tea pots and cups neatly set up along picnic tables, coloring books set up on small tables. It was a little girls dream room. It disgusted me. Who am I? Well, you can call me Alexa. So, back to the girly room. It had a weird feeling to it, like you knew something was off, but you ignored it. Most of the girls did, anyways. But me, I hated girly stuff. Pink, fake tea, and especially rainbow monkeys.

My dad had dragged me to work with him; he was one of the people working on the computers. He was an adult, I hated adults. I had heard stories of the KND, kids who fight adults. I had always thought it was a myth, until I saw one of them, numbah four, was taken to work by his dad too. I was forced to the back on the elevator by the girls who were practically throwing themselves at him. That was so stupid, girls are so stupid. But, I'm a girl. So am I stupid? I don't know really. So, I guess I should get back to the story.

"Help!" Numbah four was shouting in agonizing pain. Girls were spreading lipstick everywhere on his face but his lips. It made me laugh.

"Back up girlies." I said calmly, staring them down as they turned around slowly. Before replying, they took off running, leaving Numbah four against the wall wiping his face violently. I leaned against the wall next to him, watching him rub off the pink.

"Cruddy girls!" He shouted in anger. He stopped and looked at me. I wasn't sure if he had missed some lipstick on his cheeks, or he was blushing. Either way, it made me laugh.

"Yeah, they're pretty bad aren't they?" I said, answering my own question. He looked at me as if I was insane.

"But, you're a girl. Aren't you…?" He stated confused. Was he serious? Obviously I am, but I don't like girly girls.

"Yeah, I'm a girl." I laughed at his confusion. "I just don't like girl stuff." I mumbled. I looked down at my black and white converse shoes, then back up to him. I saw kindness in his eyes. Or maybe thankfulness for saving him.

"Well, now we need to get out of here!" He began shouting, looking around the room. "We're about to be shot off to Pluto!" He continued, throwing stuff at the big metal door.

"Pluto? Okay then. Well, C'mon, lets get outta here." I said and kicked a big red rainbow monkey away from a big vent in the floor. I managed the convince the little girls to go down the vent, and me and him jumped down after them.

After we escaped the room full of girls, we walked down the empty hallway together laughing. "Stupid girls! And even stupider adults!" Numbah four shouted laughing.

"So I'm stupid?' I teased him with a smirk.

"No way! You're awesome!" He said, mimicking my fight moves.

"Well thank you, you're pretty awesome yourself." I replied, holding my hands together behind my back.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" He stopped walking, smiling at me.

I shrugged. "Just call me Alexa." I stopped next to him. "How about you?" I asked curiously.

"Just call me number four." He said proudly.

"Of the KND?" I asked grinning. I always wanted to be a KND, but could never figure out how.

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you come with me back to the treehouse? You would an awesome new KND member." He said and laughed.

I shrugged, "Sounds cool." And smiled at him.

After we left the building, we walked towards the suburb neighborhood. It was quiet, most kids were in school and adults were at work. I never saw it like this. It was kinda nice.

"Here we are." Numbah four said, typing in the password and we went inside. I gasped quietly as I looked around dazzled. There were so many weapons and gadgets, I was amazed.

"Number three is that you?" I heard a voice come from the main hallway.

"No, it's me." Numbah four said in an irritated tone, his smile disappeared.

"Ah, number four." Numbah one appeared, flipping through papers. "Who's this?" He asked looking up from the papers.

Numbah four smiled again and explained everything that happened.

"Wow, where'd you learn all that?" Numbah one asked me, with an obviously impressed facial expression.

I shrugged, "I just knew it by instinct I guess." I said truthfully.

"Well we could use a girl like you on the force!" He said grinning.

I looked to Numbah four, and he smiled at me. His smile made one grow upon my face.

* * *

**Okay so thanks for reading guys! Please Review if its missing anything, or your thoughts on it! Again, thanks! Until next time, this is officer Dark Angel Sympathy signing off! *screen turn off* **


End file.
